gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant Chronicles/Factions
Mandatory Faction Templates Bauhaus 19 Points Tradition, order, and culture are the ways of Bauhaus. They are strongly influenced by Germanic, Scandinavian, and European source cultures. Bauhaus strongly believes in the inherent correctness of its system. Everything should have a place, and there should be a place for everything. This design aesthetic applies to everything it makes, from the smallest pistol to the greatest skyscraper. Citizens of Bauhaus pride themselves on their efficiency. This is a trait that outsiders consider arrogance, but to Bauhaus, it is simply a matter of pride in who you are, and pride in what you do. Attyributes: '''STR: +1(10) '''Secondary Characteristics: Will: +1 (5), Advantages: Social Regard 1(Respected)(B86), (5) Disadvantages: '''Code of Honor 1 (Bauhaus) (B127) (-5), No Sense of Humor (B146) (-10), Duty 2 (Bauhaus) (Fairly Often) (B134) (-5) '''Skills: '''Leadership 11(B204), IQ/A (4), Savoir Faire 12, (Military) (B218), IQ/E(5), Symbol Drawing (Elder Futhark) 11, IQ/H 8 (M205) (10) '''Capitol 27 Points They are Bold, brash and confident. Capitol is the epitome of the American dream, bringing together the cultures of North, Central, and Latin America. Viewing itself as the natural leader of humanity, not a view shared by the other corporations, Capitol aims to bring peace, prosperity, and a bold new future to the solar system. Unfortunately, not everyone wants a Capitolian vision of the future. Attributes: '''STR +1(10), DX +1(20) '''Advantages: Charisma 2 (B41) (10); Absolute Direction (B34)(5) Disadvantages: Vow (Never refuse a request for aid) 1(B160) (-5), Increased Consumption 1(B139)(-10), Duty 2(Capitol)(9 or less (fairly often)(B134)(-5) Skills: '''Propaganda/TL8, 9 IQ/A (B216) (-1), Carousing HT/E 10(B183)(-10) '''Cybertronic 44 Points First appearing in the Dark Legion time period, they are a newcomer to the scene,. Cybertronic was primarily formed of defectors from Bauhaus, with smaller ‘contributions’ from other corporations. It embraces technology in a universe where technology cannot be trusted. Viewed with suspicion by many outsiders, Cybertronic offers a striking – and enigmatic – vision of the future. Attributes: '''IQ +2 '''Advantages: '''20 Points of Ultratech Bionics and/or Brain Implants (U208-222)(20), High TL 2 (B23)(10), Hard to Subdue 1 (B59)(2) '''Disadvantages: '''Status -2 (B28) (-10); Duty 2 (Cybertronic)(9 or less (fairly often) (B133) (-5), Maintenance 1(Cybernetic)(1 person)(B143)(-10), Social Stigma (Excommunicated) -5) '''Skills:: Electronics Operation (Scientific)/TL10 (Scientific) 11 IQ/A,(B189)(1), Computer Operation/TL10, IQ/E 12, (B184)(-1) Features: Can never become a member of the Brotherhood Imperial 41 Points A coalition of bickering Clans with a strong British and Commonwealth accent, Imperial views itself as the underdog corporation, and will grab any chance to grow. It was Imperial’s Conquistadors who unwittingly freed the Dark Legion from its ancient prison in an attempt to explore the outer reaches of the solar system. They are aggressive, proud, and expansionistic. Attributes: '''ST +1, HT +1 '''Advantages:: '''Fearlessness 2 (B55)(4), High Pain Threshold (10) '''Disadvantages: '''Overconfidence (12 or less *1)(B148)(-5), Duty 1(Imperial(9 or less (fairly often))(B134) (-5), Addiction (Minor)(Cheap)(B122)(-5) '''Skills: Merchant, IQ/A 9 (B209)(1), Symbol Drawing (Ogham) 11, IQ/H 8 (M205) (10) Mishima 58 Points Honor, duty, and sacrifice are the creed of Mishima. Mishima embodies the culture of Shogunate Japan and the might of the 20thCentury Japanese keiretsu corporate giants. Mishima favors the good of all above that of the individual, and is the undisputed industrial leader. It is considered polluting and myopic by outsiders. Attributes: 'DX +2 '''Advantages:: '''Longevity (B66)(2), Patron (Mishima) (Heavy Influence) (Modest Budget)(B134)(20) '''Disadvantages: '''Intolerance (Non-Mishima) (B140) (-5); Duty (Mishima)(8 or less (fairly often)) (B134)(-5), Skinny (B18)(-5) '''Skills: '''Karate Art, DX/H 10, (B209) (1), Chinese elemental Talent 10, IQ/VH 7, (TCEP21)(10) ' ''' '''The Brotherhood (Lens, Pick ''after ''choosing a Faction) 20 Points The self-appointed protectors of humanity from The Dark Legion, The Brotherhood has the capability to tap into supernatural abilities that become known as the Arts, it is one of the few organizations capable of uniting humanity. Attributes: '''HT +1 '''Secondary Characteristics: Will +1 Advantages: '''15 Points of Psionic Talents chosen from one of the following categories: Ergokinesis, ESP, Psychic Healing, Psychokinesis, Telepathy, or Teleportation (PP30-71) (15), Diplomatic Immunity (B65) '''Disadvantages: '''Vow 1 (Destroy all traces of the Dark Legion) (B160) (-5), Sense of Duty (All Humanity)(B153)(-15) Enemy (Dark Legion) (Medium-sized group, some super-human)(9 or less) (fairly often)(B135)(-30) '''Skills: Occultism 12, IQ/A (B212) (8), Hidden Lore (Dark Legion) 13, IQ/A (12) Category:Mutant Chronicles